


Песня в моей голове (Напоминает о тебе)

by McRever



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRever/pseuds/McRever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соулмейт АУ на основе тамблер поста: "Вы слышите песню, которую поёт ваша родственная душа."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песня в моей голове (Напоминает о тебе)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Song In My Head (Reminds Me Of You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743174) by [thornsword (eeeeeeee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeeeeee/pseuds/thornsword). 



_Серьёзно, опять? – это повторяется уже в четвёртый раз,_ \- подумал Дэн, когда _«Всё фиолетово»_ Фила Лестера снова начала звучать в его голове. У его родственной души, должно быть, некая разновидность звёздной болезни двенадцатилетних, потому что, _святое пекло, его музыка – это всё, что она слушает?_ Он полагал, что ему вроде как нравился Фил Лестер… ну, он хорош, но слушая его _без-блять-остановки_ , он несколько остудил своё мнение.  
  
Он был даже рад, что [преподаватель](http://cityadspix.com/tsclick-DQDX71YF-KHEQBRXA?&sa=1000&sa1=&sa2=&sa3=&sa4=&sa5=&bt=20&pt=9<=2&tl=1&im=MjA3NTUtMC0xNDU1NzA5MDg5LTE2NTgwNzU0&fid=NDQ1NTYwOTc1&kw=%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C) фортепиано позволял ему играть лишь классику – его ребяческий ум рассматривал это как своего рода месть, мысль устроить тому, кто был на другой стороне, прослушивание Моцарта, а не двадцатидвухлетней суперзвезды.  
  
Сердито смотря на неподдающиеся расшифровке каракули на доске в попытке развеять музыку в голове, Дэн переписал всё, что мог, и внутренне застонал, потому что он _абсолютно_ не был готов к выпускным экзаменам.  
  
_Он постукивал ногой_.  
  
Дэн замер, занеся ногу, чтобы стучать наравне с музыкой. _Стоп, ты не наслаждаешься этим_ , - яростно сказал он себе. - _Ты раздражён, потому что Фил Лестер оказался единственным музыкантом, которого он слушает, но, что ещё хуже, так это то, что он никогда не прекратит эту грёбанную песню, и она всегда так странно звучит._  
  
Верная своему слову, песня в его голове резко сменила направление на пиздецкие гитарные аккорды и случайные удары барабана.  
  
Ворча, Дэн положил голову на стол. Он никогда не узнает, играют ли они её сами себе или уже приступили к звукозаписывающей сессии, или же они проигрывают запись с концерта, но ему было _нассать на это_.  
  
Прозвенел звонок, заглушая непрекращающиеся гитарные риффы и бэк-вокал.  
  
Дэн бесцеремонно засунул книги в сумку и застегнул её, прежде чем продолжить путь в следующий класс, которым, к счастью, была музыка.  
  
Он бы заглушил эти три песни, если бы убил его.  
  
Учитель музыки был великим – и, говоря «велик», он имел в виду _адскую лень_. Всё, чем они занимались, была практика и подсасывание, потому что Дэн на самом деле хотел узнать что-то о музыке, но сегодня он просто бросил сумку на случайный стол и умчался в сторону практического кабинета, где стоял _единственный_ в школе рояль.  
  


***

  
  
\- Он снова играет ёбанную классику, – объявил Фил Лестер к большому огорчению всех в комнате.  
  
\- Ты не можешь просто пройти через это? Концерт уже завтра, и если ты не отрепетируешь, то облажаешься, - спросил Пиджей, его басист.  
  
\- Ты бы смог, одновременно слыша это дерьмо? – «не возмущался» Фил, указывая на Криса, который ухмылялся и постукивал по барабану в случайном порядке.  
  
Пиджей замолчал.  
  
\- Я кое-что придумал..  
  
\- Ладно всем, берём… столько, сколько понадобится ему, чтобы отделаться от фортепиано, - объявил менеджер.  
  
Команда разошлась, ворча о том, как же раздражающе было делать это.  
  
\- Чтобы быть справедливым, - усмехнулся Крис, - мы, наверное, до одышки раздражаем его, играя сет-лист снова и снова, – самими звуками, если ему даже не _нравится_ такая музыка.  
  
\- Ему нравится, - ответил Фил, – он иногда слушает Fall Out Boy, MCR и прочие вещи, когда мне было двадцать. И я уверен, что всё, чем он занят – это прослушивание музыки.  
  
Они отошли от инструментов и Фил плюхнулся на диван, пронзительные ноты сами звучали в его голове. Он усмехнулся, когда была тронута неподходящая клавиша, как правило, в результате чего появлялся стук, который не мог быть расценён, как музыка, поэтому Фил даже не имел понятия, почему он это слышал.  
  
\- Ты всё ещё не знаешь, кто он? – спросил Крис.  
  
\- Неа, но он совершенствуется, - рассеянно пробормотал тот, закрыв глаза.  
  
Мелодия в голове изменилась, и Фил вскочил со своего места на диване, где лежал.  
  
\- Он играет _«Психо»_ , - сказал он своим друзьям, которые вздрогнули от резкого движения.  
  
\- Такое вообще возможно сыграть на фортепиано? – спросил Пиджей, пытаясь придумать, как это будет работать, и пожал плечами.  
  
- _Любовь заведёт тебя в никуда…_ \- мягко пел Фил, кивая головой, _\- ты сам по себе…_  
  
Музыка слегка дрогнула, и он задумался: что, если родственная душа слышала его.  
  
_\- Затерян вдали от цивилизации… ну так иди же ко мне…_  
  


***

  
  
Дэн в шоке остановился, задержав пальцы над блестящими клавишами.  
  
_«Кому-то, кто будет убивать по моей команде»_  
  
Это было спонтанное на тот момент решение - играть «Психо». С одной стороны он хотел вернуть назад свою родственную душу с безостановочным Филом Лестером, но _Muse_ …  
  
Чего он не ожидал, так это слишком знакомого голоса, подпевающего его игре.  
  
Он неуверенно положил пальцы на слоновую кость и продолжил играть песню.  
  
_«… Я найду применение такому, как ты…»_  
  
Дэн улыбнулся – он, в самом деле, был хорош, кем бы он ни был.  
  
_«Кому-то, кто будет убивать по моей команде и не задавать вопросов…»_  
  
Подождите..  
  
_Дэн слышал этот голос раньше._  
  
Он отпрянул от фортепиано, словно оно было объято огнём.  
  
_Это был голос грёбанного Фила Лестера._  
  
_Нет._  
  
_Ни за что._  
  
_Этого не происходит._  
  
_Что. Собственно. Пиздец._  
  
Он щёлкнул пальцами и с неприятной путаницей в голове отметил несоответствие нот в слабой попытке успокоить себя и _выбросить этот чёртов голос из своей головы._  
  
Пятый Бетховен. Сосредоточиться на этом. Никто не сможет это спеть. Потому что нет ни одного стиха. Видите, нет ничего для поющего _Фила, мать его, Лестера._  
  
Но этого не будет в любом случае, потому что Фил Лестер не его родственная душа.  
  
Неа.  
  
Дэн играл, пока его пальцы не затекли от напряжения, а пот не выступил бисером на лбу.  
  
Он успокоился и задумался на миг.  
  
Фил Лестер _определённо не был_ его родственной душой… но если – если он был, тогда…  
  
Дэн сделал глубокий вдох, игнорируя то, насколько смехотворной идеей это было, и достал телефон.  
  
_@OfficialPhilLester, напечатал он, «Я записываю пороки, а не трагедии», Panic! At The Disco._  
  
Пост.  
  
Вот он, отправляет твит всему миру с вопросом – но что, если нет шанса, что такая большая шишка, как _Фил Лестер_ , заметит его твит – _но он был_ –  
  
_Я и не говорю, что это он_ , - разум Дэна услужливо встрял.  
  
_\- Он моя родственная душа. Кому лучше знать, как не ему?_  
  
Дэн отложил в сторону телефон, посмотрел на однотонные кла[vichyconsult](http://cityadspix.com/tsclick-IQBMHXTF-RNKHQOGP?&sa=1000&sa1=&sa2=&sa3=&sa4=&sa5=&bt=20&pt=9<=2&tl=1&im=NTM4NS0wLTE0NTU0OTM4ODEtMTEzODYwNDI%3D&fid=NDQ1NTYwOTc1&kw=%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D0%B8).ru">[виши](http://cityadspix.com/tsclick-IQBMHXTF-RNKHQOGP?&sa=1000&sa1=&sa2=&sa3=&sa4=&sa5=&bt=20&pt=9<=2&tl=1&im=NTM4NS0wLTE0NTU3MDkwODktMTU3NTQ0OTE%3D&fid=NDQ1NTYwOTc1&kw=%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D0%B8) рояля, пожалел о всём, что когда-либо совершал, а затем начал играть.  
  


***

  
  
\- Ничего интересного в твиттере? – спросил за разговором Пиджей.  
  
Фил покачал головой: «Неа, может, мы должны сделать Q&A, чтобы скоротать время?»  
  
\- Фил, ты ненавидишь Q&A. - напомнил Крис. – Ты говоришь, что мы всегда получаем тупые вопросы.  
  
\- Что мы и делаем!  
  
Слегка посмеиваясь, Фил бездумно прокручивал свои уведомления.  
  
_Danisnotonfire: @OfficialPhilLester, «Я записываю пороки, а не трагедии», Panic! At The Disco._  
  
_Что??_  
  
Была ли эта песня предложением? Этот _Danisnotonfire_ просит его записать кавер? Это общее безумие после вышедшей песни!! Ситуация?? Что?  
  
Затем произошло это.  
  
Фил уронил телефон, и на этот раз его даже не волновало, если он треснул, потому что _о господи, это происходило_.  
  
Конечно, это было совпадением, не так ли?  
  
_Но этого не может быть, потому что это было сказано в твите, и сразу же после…_  
  
\- Фил!  
  
\- Фил, что случилось?  
  
Он посмотрел на своих друзей широко раскрытыми и зияющими глазами.  
  
\- Посмотрите на этот твит, - сказал он, хватая выключенный телефон Пиджея – спасшегося от катастрофы – и разблокировал его, прежде чем позже отдать обратно.  
  
_\- Я записываю пороки, не трагедии_ , - вслух прочитал Пиджей, - Да ладно, хорошая песня – что насчёт этого?  
  
_\- Это в моей голове._  
  
Можно было услышать, как пролетает муха.  
  
\- Ни, блять, за что, - рассмеялся Крис. - Это просто _вау_.  
  
Фил кивнул, неопределённость окаймляла его мысли: «Да, но это популярная песня. Может быть, это не он?»  
  
Пиджей закатил глаза и перешёл на профиль _Danisnotonfire_.  
  
Песня закончилась. Было тихо, за исключением Пиджея, жмущего ногтем на экран, когда он обновлял страницу.  
  
_Danisnotonfire: @OfficialPhilLester, «Столетиями», Fall Out Boy._  
  
Это снова произошло, и Фил почувствовал, как его грудь наполняется ватными шариками – лёгкими и пушистыми, затрудняющими дыхание.  
  


***

  
  
Дэн вздохнул, когда его пальцы задержались на последних нотах песни.  
_Хорошо_ , - подумал он, _\- две песни – вот, что я скажу. Если это не привлечёт его сейчас, то мне придётся смириться тем, что у меня есть… подражатель Фила Лестера? как родственная душа._  
  
Добравшись до своего телефона, он приказал себе не становиться – _нервным, выжидающим, счастливым_ – взволнованным, когда он увидел (1) пузырь над сообщениями.  
  
(В конце концов, это может быть, кто угодно. Честно говоря, это мог быть любой из его друзей. Знаете, всех тех друзей, которых у него _нет_.)  
  
Однако то, что он _сделал_ , было резким скачком, заставившим стоявший на фортепиано мусор ужасающе упасть на полированный деревянный пол и разбиться с отвратительным _треском_ , когда он увидел, кем был тот, кто прислал ему сообщение.  
  
_@OfficialPhilLester, @danisnotonfire_  
  
_Эм... привет._  
  
_22/9/15, 11:30 AM_  
  
_Ни. Блять. За что._


End file.
